Beyquest!
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: The Bladebreakers are off to a new tournament, but it's not going to be your run of the mill compatition. There will be cross dressing, a pissed off eliminator, a little monkey named Doodles and even some Rei/Kai! (Ch. 2 up!)(R/R)
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, (yet) but I do own Koto.  
  
  
  
Kai rolled over in his bed, yawning. Normally, he woke up at 5 every morning, but today he decided to sleep in. he was home from tournament, and would have plenty of time to train during the day. Why wake up at the crack of dawn?  
  
THWAK!  
  
Maybe that was why.  
  
The blow to the head from a rolled up newspaper brought the sleeping teen to his sense right away. He sat up, holding his head and glaring daggers at his attacker.  
  
Kai growled at his grandfather, who was getting ready for another blow.  
  
"I'm AWAKE goddamnit! He yelled, before the older man could hit him again.  
  
His grandfather ignored the angry outburst, turning on his heel and leaving the room. "You have a visitor."  
  
The bluenette mumbled a few curses under his breath, vowing to destroy whoever thought it proper to come visiting at.  
  
1:15pm.  
  
Oh.  
  
Kai sighed and started to struggle out of bed. He might as well get this over with. He rummaged on his floor, picking up the clothes he had worn the day before and tossed on the ground when he went to sleep. Tossing them on, he headed downstairs, ever-present scowl gracing his face.  
  
He stormed into the living room, determined to give his guest a piece of his mind.  
  
Seated on one of the couches was a distinguished looking older man with a white mustache and tiny little glasses.  
  
Maybe breaking his legs wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Kai sighed. The presence of the chairman of the BBA could only mean one thing. There was a new tournament coming up that the Bladebreakers would have to attend.  
  
Just wonderful.  
  
Mr. Dickinson rose from his seat when the grumpy teen entered the room like a thundercloud with legs.  
  
"Ah Kai. How are you?" he asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Kai mumbled a response, waiting for the older man to continue.  
  
The older man laughed, amused by the lack of a response. The boy was no more social now than ever.  
  
"Well, Kai. You should cheer up." he said, sitting down again. "There's a new tournament coming up."  
  
Kai nodded. He had expected as much.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stroked his mustache. "Have you ever heard of Beyquest?"  
  
The teen narrowed his red eyes. "No."  
  
"Well, think of Beyquest as a huge, real life RPG. The teams participating gather on a huge island where they are sent out on a series of quests and missions."  
  
Kai blinked. It sounded interesting, but what did it have to do with beyblading? He voiced his question to the chairman.  
  
"For every mission, you must defeat certain opponents and obstacles. For every mission you complete or opponent you defeat, you win points. However, for every loss of failure, you lose points. The team with the must points at the end wins."  
  
Kai sighed. "how long is this Beyquest thing?"  
  
The older man scratched his chin. "It will go on for at least several months."  
  
Kai scowled. Months. Months he would have to spend with the team. He wasn't looking forward to that. But then, if he didn't go, he would have to spend that time with his asshole grandfather.  
  
In the choice between two evils, choose the lesser.  
  
"Alright. I'm in."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! Awesome!"  
  
Tyson jumped up, throwing a fist in the air. He had just heard of the new tournament the team was going to be participating in.  
  
Max laughed. "Calm down, Tyson. It's just a tournament."  
  
The hyper teen stopped jumping and grinned at his friend. "This isn't an old tournament, Maxie! We're gonna be part of history!"  
  
The blond boy frowned. "Part of history?"  
  
"As the winners of the first ever Beyquest!"  
  
Kenny laughed. "It would be a great opportunity to gather more data. I'm in."  
  
Tyson grinned at his friends. "Yeah! Look out Beyquest! The Bladebreakers are coming!"  
  
* * * "But I'm not even part of a team, Mr. Dickinson!"  
  
The older man laughed at the reaction of the beyblader in front of him. "Exactly, that is the whole point."  
  
The blader leaned forward, interested. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You see, Koto, the teams participating in Beyquest are not allowed to battle each other. The only way for a team to be disqualified is if they lose their points to a boss blader or on a quest. However, to make the game more interesting, there will also by eliminators who will travel around and challenge the teams. The job of the eliminators is to get teams disqualified." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
Koto leaned forward, her dark eyes bright with curiosity. "So eliminators are basically there to thin out the crowd. Team killers."  
  
"Exactly. Eliminators can't win the tournament."  
  
Koto looked thoughtful. "And you want me to be an eliminator? Hmm. I don't know." She leaned back in her chair. "I could get a team together and enter, then I could try and win. What's the incentive to be an eliminator? Do I get paid?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked thoughtful. "I suppose we could work something out."  
  
Koto stood, a large smile gracing her face. "You got yourself a deal. Consider those teams eliminated."  
  
  
  
Next Time:  
  
"Kenny here. The Bladebreakers are off to the Beyquest, but things already aren't looking good. At least for me. Not only do we have to take a boat to the island, but also I'm stuck rooming with a super tough eliminator who seems to like making my seasickness worse! And on top of it all, the eliminator is trying to get rid of Dizzi by throwing her overboard! Can things get any worse? Find out next time, on Beyquest!" 


	2. Umm Woof?

Kenny sighed as he followed behind Mr. Dickinson. The cabins on the ship taking them to Beyquest were only big enough for 4 people, which left Kenny without a place to stay. Luckily, Mr. Dickinson had found a room for Kenny to stay in during the trip.  
  
The genius already hated boats, and having to stay with a complete stranger wasn't going to be fun. He would spend most of the day in the cabin with his friends, and only spend the nights in his own.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stopped in front of a door, and looked back at Kenny. "There's only one other person occupying this room, so you'll have plenty of space. However, your roommate isn't the most normal person around so…try not to be too surprised."   
  
He pushed open the door, ushering him into the room. Kenny looked around. It was a cabin like any other on the ship, which four tiny beds and only one window.   
  
Seated on one of those beds, staring at him with a decent about of malice on her face was his roommate. When he entered she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Kenny, this is Koto. Koto, Kenny." Mr. Dickinson introduced. "I'll leave you too to get acquainted." He said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
For a few seconds, Kenny and Koto just stared at each other, not sure what to make of the situation. Kenny clutched his laptop tighter and finally decided to introduce himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kenny. I'm with the Bladebreakers." He said, trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"The old man said that already." Koto said coldly, and jumped off of her bed. "But since we're going over introductions again, I'm Koto."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kenny said, putting his laptop down on his bed and sitting down. It would be a little while before the ships crew would bring his bags in, but he could still do some work. He opened the computer and began to type furiously.  
  
Koto blinked. What a strange kid. She turned around, pulling her beyblade out of her pocket. "You better not snore." She said.  
  
Kenny glanced up. "Don't worry, I don't, AHH!"  
  
The shrill scream caused Koto to turn around, glaring at him. "What? Did you see a mouse or something?"  
  
Kenny cowered back in his bed, trying to get as far away from Koto as possible. "You have a tail!"  
  
Koto glanced back at the bushy tail behind her. She wagged it a few times. "Yeah? So?"  
  
"Are you some kind of monster?!"  
  
Koto practically jumped on him. "I'M HALF DOG ALRIGHT!" she sat down and crossed her arms and legs, proving that her feet were more like paws. "Jezze. Act like you've never seen a tail before." she mumbled.  
  
Kenny stared in shock. "But that is physically impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible, just uncommon." Dizzi piped up from the computer.  
  
Kenny shook his head. There was no way someone could be half animal half human. It was against the laws of nature.  
  
Koto sighed. "You're weird. I'm outta here." She said, getting up and dropping her beyblade on her bed.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"I've already improved everyone's beyblade to the best of my ability. Now what should I do? We still have a long time before we get to the island."  
  
"Why don't you gather some data?" Dizzi offered. Kenny just shook his head.  
  
"No. I can't leave the room or I'll get seasick." He moaned.  
  
"But, Chief, there's lots of data right in this room." She replied, hoping Kenny would know what she was talking about.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look over there. Koto's beyblade."  
  
Kenny looked over. Sure enough, Koto had left her black and crimson colored beyblade on her bed when she left the room. It was sitting right out in the open.  
  
"But I can't do that, Dizzi." Kenny protested. There was something wrong with just taking her blade and gathering data on it without her permission.  
  
"Aww come on Chief. She's practically inviting you to take a look. Just do it quick before she gets back."   
  
Kenny sighed. He did want to gather as much info as he could before the tournament started. Besides, if he was quick, Koto would never know.  
  
Walking over, he picked up her beyblade, looking it over. He carried it back to his bed, examining it closely. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about it. Can you tell what kind of bitbeast she has, Dizzi?"  
  
"Sure. She has a,"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The boy's head shot up at the sound of the voice, finding himself face to face with a very pissed off looking half-dog.  
  
As he struggled to find words to explain himself, Koto stormed over, snatching her blade out of his hands.  
  
"Trying to study my blade huh?" she growled. "Well I don't think so!"  
  
Her dark, doglike eyes drifted down to his laptop. "You have info on me in there?" she grinned and quickly snatched the computer away. "Well you can't access it without the computer!"  
  
She quickly turned and raced out of the room, taking the laptop with her. Kenny jumped up, yelling after her.  
  
"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!"  
  
Koto glanced back as the short boy gave chase. "Yeah, well."  
  
She stopped short, reaching to area of the ship she had been looking for. She leaned over the railing, looking down at the choppy water below her. She lifted the computer and smirked. "Sorry kid."  
  
Kenny caught up to her, panting and trying to keep his balance. "Please! Give it back! There's no info on you in there!"  
  
Koto shrugged. "I don't care." She held the laptop over the rail, ready to drop it into the waves.  
  
"Hey! Give the kid his laptop back!"  
  
Koto turned at the sound of the voice, finding herself face to face with a slate haired boy with two blue marks on each side of his face. She scowled.   
  
"Kai!" Kenny yelled happily. The older boy wasn't too friendly, but at least he could be counted on.  
  
Koto shrugged. "How cute. Sticking up for your friend. But oh well." She grinned showing her fangs. "Say bye bye!"  
  
YANK!  
  
Koto stumbled back as Kai grabbed a hold of her bushy tail and pulled hard. "Give us the computer."   
  
The dog growled. She hated getting her tail pulled. Reluctantly, she handed Kenny the stolen computer. "Happy? Now let go!"  
  
Kai smirked. "Alright." Using all of his strength, he picked Koto off the ground, and with one quick movement, tossed the canine over the railing.  
  
  
  
Next time:  
  
"Kai here, everyone. This Beyquest thing is getting tiresome already. Not only am I forced to spend time with my annoying teammates, but now I have to deal with a psychotic half dog? Maybe she needs a distemper shot. Anyway, we finally reach dry land and the start of the tournament, but Koto isn't ready to let us go without a fight. Guess she doesn't like water. And it doesn't help that she can disqualify us if she beats us in battle. Next time on Beyquest: Tick marks."  
  
  
  
A/N: Things are a little crazy now, but this story will get better. Please review and let me know if I should keep going. 


End file.
